Snow'd Inn
by Dark Hunter Ravyn
Summary: Edward and Roy have a falling out, but just as Ed's about to leave....royxEd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Why the hell do you kepp doing this to me?" Ed glared out the window, waiting for the black-haired commander to return from the market. It seemed that everytime he came over, Roy had to leave, even though he asked Ed to come over.

_" I'll be right back. Just wait for me okay?"_ he's always say.

" Hmph. Wait for me my ass, you bastard." Ed grumbled as he walked over to the couch and sat down. As usual his temper was rising, and if Roy didn't get here soon, he was going to leave. Ed waited another five minutes before he stood up, and started walking towards the door. " Fine, if you don't want me here, then just say so." He reached for the door handle, but stopped as he heard the clanging of keys from the other side. He took a few tentative steps back, so he wouldn't be hit by the door. The door opened and Roy walked in with a large bag of groceries in his arms. He looked over at Ed, who was fuming and clearly annoyed at having to wait. He smiled.

" I hope you weren't planning on leaving."

" Yeah, what do you know? You're the one who keeps telling me to wait for you." Roy cocked his head to the side. Ed now was really pissed. Roy was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

" What's you're point?"

" I didn't come here to be harrassed by you." This time Roy couldn't help it. A small laugh escaped his lips.

" Who's harrassing who?" He laughed. How he enjoyed toying with the blonde. He turned towards the kitchen. "So are you ready to eat?" Ed refused to acknowledge him or the fact that he really was hungry, however his stomach gave him away. Ed blushed brightly, making Roy laugh harder. " Alright, alright. I get the message. I won't bug you anymore tonight."

" What's that supposed to mean? " Rpy instantly became serious. He was aware of the heavy bags still in his hands and the fact that his arms were now asleep.. He walked past Ed and into the kitchen, where he put the groceries down. He leaned against the counter,his arms folded across his chest. he waited awhile, giving Ed time to cool down. He took his time putting things away. When he was finally finished, twenty minutes had past. Thinking that was enough time to wait, he walked back into the living room. He found Ed sitting against the couch, his metal arm draped over his lap. His black jacket lay forgotten on the floor by the the door. His head was leaning against the seat of the couch, his eyes closed. Roy felt a little guilty for what he ahd done. He watched as Ed's chest rose and fell. He wished sometimes that he hadn't had any feelings for the boy, but damn. He was so adorable.

" What are you standing over there for?" Ed opened his eyes and peered over at Roy. He walked over to Ed and sat next to him. Ed wouldn't have that. He climbed into Roy's lap and rested his head on Roy's shouder. Roy jumped slightly as Ed's automail touched his bare chest.

" You're cold."

" You're comfortable." Ed whispered as he listened to Roy's heart. Roy rested his head on Ed's. They sat there for about ten minutes before soft, even breathing tickled his arm. He shifted a fraction to seee Ed's eyes closed. He smiled before he picked Ed up and carried him to his bed..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" Are you just gonna sit there and sulk?" Roy asked from around the corner. He had since left Ed in the room. Ed had taken to sitting in the corner and pouting over the fact that Roy refused to use his flame to clear a path to let him go home. Amused, Roy had watched as Ed stared at the open door for several minutes, though had he paid attention to the news, he would've known about the coming storm.

Roy had since shut the door and went about making dinner. After about half an hour, Roy's amusment turned into annoyance. He walked into the living room, hoping that Ed would make some sort of acknowledgement. he didn't. Roy strode across the room to face Ed.

" Hello... anyone there?" He enuciated every syllable, as if he was scolding a troublesome three-year old. A small smile played across Ed's lips as he attempted to make a convincing glare and the black-haired man. He failed. Roy scowled. " Fine then, I will just have to do this the hard way." He crouched down to lift the blond onto his shoulder. He made a triumphant sound as he started for the hall. " I will simply carry you to bed early and i'll have to teach you--"

Ed responded by thrashing wildly against the older man. He pounded on his back and kicked him in the ribs and stomach, causing Roy only slight discomfort. " Alright, alright... Please don't take me to bed." Ed's eyes widened in mock horror when Roy attempted to set in down, clung desperately to his shirt. Roy laughed.

"  
Finally, a reasonable response. I was beginning to think you has turned into some sort of statue. Over snow." He teased. He reversed directions and headed into the tidy kitchen and bent to set him on the dining table. Ed's body had become warm from the exertion of kicking and moving about. The close proximity of this made Roy shiver involuntarily. Ed caught it. He smiled, sensing an opening. As Roy let go, to return with plates. Ed cried out and jumped up, startling Roy.

He turned around just in time as Ed slammed into his chest. His breath let him in a rush, while Ed reached up and bit his ear. He jumped with surprise and anticipation. He tensed as Ed's lips and tongue trailed over his ear and making their way to his throat. Again, Roy shivered. Ed laughed, the vibration sending even more stimulation through Roy. Roy wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, while Ed's came up around Roy's neck, each drawing closer to each other, exploring.

Okay, that had to stop or they would both be in trouble. Roy pulled away just long enough to get a handle on his emotions. Ed let out a sound of irritation. Then roy was suddenly taking control of his lips. Ed paused only half a second before accepted it. He felt his way through the slight tremors of their bodies. Each one a stimulation of the next. Roy, having stood it no longer, made one last forceful tug, scoring Ed's bottom lip.

Ed pulled back, but was denied as Roy once again claimed his mouth. " Mph. Yura' Bstd." Ed mumbled through his teeth and Roy's lips. Yeah. His lip burned as Roy finally left him alone to trail kisses along his neck, making him tremble. It wasn't anything new.

"What was that?" Roy looked up, teasing him with his eyes. He smiled, making Ed glare. He succeeded in nettling the boy once more. He took his time to make his next move.

" What's for dinner?", he asked wiping at his lower lip, which was still bleeding. This caused Roy to pull away at the momentary caution and concern for the boy. Ed smiled. He pulled back sharply a;llowing him to bring his feet up and hurl Roy against the wall. He jumped up and ran for the door. He paused momentarily to be sure that Roy was alright. Roy sat up mumbling multiple colored obscentities. With that and a triumphant cry, Ed was running.

" Damn it all to Hell." Roy was still slightly dazed as he stumbled towards the door. he reached thefront door and grabbed a large amount of the cold, wet snow. He headed for the game room, wherre Ed woulkd most likely be hiding. Oh yeah. Now it was his turn.


End file.
